


Transformers G1 - Starshot

by GammaPrime



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Manipulation, macguffin, probe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime
Summary: When an ancient Cybertronian probe drone is discovered in Egypt, it attracts the attention of both the Autobots and Decepticons.  The former wish to rescue and repair the damaged drone, while the latter wish to use her to Cyberform the Earth, turning it into a new Cybertron at the cost of all native life.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the deserts of Egypt, an archaeological excavation team was hard at work trying to dig up more artifacts from the time of the Pharaohs. They had already found several buried artifacts, but so far, it wasn't anything too unusual. That all changed when one of the diggers' shovels made a loud 'clang,' as if it had struck metal. The digger raised an eyebrow in surprise before digging out more of this metallic object. His colleagues soon gathered around him to get a look at his discovery. It looked metallic alright, and now, it was starting to move!

"What is that thing?" asked one of the diggers as he backed away from the stirring object.

"Maybe it's one of those robots," suggested another digger before taking a drink of water from his cantine. "You know, like the ones that have been here for about a decade now?"

"Oh, you mean the Autobots?" a third digger asked while fanning himself with his hat. "Well...I hope it's an Autobot. We don't need any more of those Decepticons running loose here."

The robot stirred a little more, as if trying to finish digging itself out. Neither it, nor the diggers, were aware of the menacing red, black, and white robotic bird hovering just out of sight and watching their every move.

Deep in the Pacific ocean, within the crashed remains of a starship that served as Decepticon headquarters, Soundwave dutifully watched the video feed being transmitted by his avian pet. Suddenly, a soft, but still monotone feminine voice came through the speakers.

"Mayday. Mayday. Assistance required."

The message caught Megatron's attention, and the Decepticon leader soon joined his communications officer at the monitor.

"Mayday. Mayday. Assistance required," the voice repeated as Megatron stroked his chin in thought. His red optics narrowed in disgust at the sight of humans swarming around the source of the transmission.

"Soundwave, instruct Laserbeak to do away with those Earth pests!"

"As you command, Megatron," the deep blue and white robot droned.

Meanwhile, at the Autobots' base, Teletraan 1 had picked up the same transmission.

"Sounds like someone's in a tight jam out there," observed Blaster. "Yo, Teletraan! Can you get a visual on our damsel in distress?"

"Affirmative," the computer replied, having long since adapted to the Autobot communicator's slang-laden speech. The AI dutifully brought up a closer image of the still-mostly-buried robot, giving Blaster a brief glimpse of his comrades' potential objective before the feed was abruptly cut off in a familiar fashion. "Uh-oh! Sounds like we're not the only ones who picked up this signal."

"Indeed," nodded Optimus Prime, who sat nearby at the same console. "We must get to Egypt as quickly as possible. This is something that cannot fall into Megatron's hands"

"I'm fueled up and ready for takeoff, Prime," Skyfire announced. 

“Excellent,” the powerful red, white, and blue robot replied with an approving nod before turning to face the other Autobots who occupied the command center of what was once their own starship. 

“Bumblebee, Jazz, Perceptor, Ironhide and Wheeljack will join Skyfire and I on this recovry mission. The rest of you should remain alert in case we need backup.”

The other Autobots acknowledged with a combination of nods and various verbal responses.

“I'll be waiting here at the comm console if you need to hit me up, Prime,” Blaster stated with an enthusiastic smile.

Prime let out a warm chuckle before turning back to face his assembled team. “Autobots, let's roll!”

"What is this thing, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked as he boarded Skyfire.

"'Thing?'" Jazz repeated. "Sounded like a bot to me."

"Sounded like a Starshot unit to me," Wheeljack stated.

"Unit? You mean it's a drone?" Bumblebee asked as Skyfire took off. “From what I saw, she looked like a pretty normal bot.”

"Indeed," Perceptor replied. "The signal Teletraan 1 received is identical to the standard distress beacon utilized by all Starshot units. It is highly possible that this one eventually crashed on this planet after drifting for an indeterminate amount of time."

“What is a Starshot unit?” the yellow Autobot inquired, having been too young to know much Cybertronian history.

“During the Golden Age of Cybertron, Starshot units were used to search for potential colony planets in deep space,” Wheeljack explained. “When the War broke out, contact with the Starshot units was lost. They've been drifting through space for millions of years without maintenance or instructions. It's a wonder this one's even able to contact us.”

As the Autobots raced to reach Egypt, Megatron, Soundwave, and the Seekers did likewise.

"Why are you so concerned about some antiquated probe drone Megatron?" Starscream asked, believing the mission frivolous. "Given its probable state of disrepair, I doubt it would be of much use to us."

Megatron chuckled. "You are wrong, Starscream. You underestimate the technology of the Golden Age. The probe need only to be functional enough to engage its Cyberforming Protocol, and I am confident that it will be."

“How can you be so sure it'll function as intended, leader? It's been drifting through space for over nine million Earth years. Furthermore, it's programmed with certain failsafe measures to prevent its Cyberforming ability from being abused.”

“I am certain I will find a way to work around such measures, Starscream.”

While both factions made their way to the Egyptian digsite, all of the humans had fled the attacking Laserbeak, leaving the Starshot unit alone and still trying to dig itself out. It performed a quick system check to determine what was limiting its mobility, eventually discovering that most of its mechanical systems had broken down from millions of years of disrepair. It then proceeded to scan the immediate area for signs of Cybertronian life and detected Laserbeak hovering overhead. "Greetings, Cybertronian," it spoke in the same voice that had been transmitted to both the Autobots and Decepticons. "This construct is identified as Project Starshot Deep Space Colonization Surveyor Unit 0984."

Laserbeak didn't reply. He wasn't here to make small-talk with some ancient drone. He was more concerned about whether or not the Autobots would beat his fellow Decepticons to said drone.

"Unidentified Cybertronian, this construct requires assistance," the Starshot unit pressed.

Laserbeak's optics glowed as if he were about to fire on the drone, but he restrained himself, knowing that Megatron may want this thing intact.

"This construct requires assistance," it repeated, only for Laserbeak to continue ignoring it. The Decepticon bird-bot was instead focused on a familiar signal approaching his location. His optics glowed again, and this time, he would fire on the source of the signal as soon as it came into range.

"Don't worry, guys. It's just Laserbeak," Skyfire commented, taking the shot in stride before returning fire. "You guys check on that probe. I'll keep him busy."

"Good idea," Optimus replied before jumping out of Skyfire and transforming as soon as he landed. The other Autobots soon joined him, with Wheeljack carrying Perceptor in his race car mode. "Hope you don't mind a bumpy ride, Perceptor. I'm not exactly built for off-road driving."

Perceptor chuckled. "You need not concern yourself with my well being, Wheeljack. I have endured much more turbulent transportation."

The jovial mechanical engineer simply laughed with his scientist passenger. Perceptor may not have had the best sense of humor, but at least he tried, unlike Prowl.

As soon as the Autobots reached the Starshot unit, Ironhide was the first to transform. "Don't worry. I'll get'cha outta there," he said as he replaced his right hand with a drill and began digging.

"Your assistance is appreciated, unidentified Cybertronian," the drone replied.

"Name's Ironhide, little lady."

"Ironhide," the Starshot repeated as Ironhide's digging revealed more of her form: a white and dark blue femme-type robot with some gray on her thighs, upper arms, and face. The other Autobots soon joined him as he replaced his hand and gently helped the drone onto her feet. She struggled a bit to stay upright as the red security officer let go of her. All the while, Perceptor scanned her with his scope.

"She appears to have sustained critical damage to her motor relays as a result of extended disrepair and planetary impact," the scientist assessed. 

"Then we should fix her up, shouldn't we?" Bumblebee asked, viewing this drone as though she were as real a bot as he and his friends.

"However," Perceptor continued, completely disregarding the little spy's concerns, "her Cyberforming Module is completely intact."

"Cyberforming, huh? That must be why Megatron wants her," Wheeljack suggested. "If I remember correctly, it shouldn't be so simple for him to get that started."

"Cyberforming Protocol has not been authorized," the Starshot stated. "Authorization must be granted by the leader of Cybertron."

“Wouldn't that technically be you, Prime?” Bumblebee asked. “You're the one with the Matrix.”

"While I may hold the title of Prime and carry the Matrix of Leadership, it is Megatron who is considered ruler of Cybertron," Prime explained. "He will no doubt use this to authorize the Protocol."

"Then we gotta git 'er back to base ASAP."

"Indeed, Ironhide. Cyberforming will result in the total annihilation of the indigenous life on this planet," Perceptor said in agreement.

"Cyberforming Protocol cannot be initiated on inhabited worlds."

"If that's the case, we shouldn't have too much to worry about," Bumblebee shrugged. "Even if Megatron can authorize it, it still won't work."

"I dunno, Bumblebee," Wheeljack countered. "These things are programmed to obey any orders given by the ruler of Cybertron. Megatron may still have an ace up his sleeve."

“Like I was saying, we should fix her up. It doesn't even look like she can walk,” the yellow spy reiterated.

“Well, you get no argument from me there,” the mechanical engineer replied.

Unfortunately, the moment he began his approach, he was stopped by a powerful burst of energy that stirred up the sand beneath it and left behind a smoking crater nearly 6 feet deep.

“Stay away from that probe, Autobots,” called out a familiar voice from the direction of the blast.

“I doubt she'd be of much use to you, Megatron,” Wheeljack retorted. “Right now, she can't even walk, and I don't know if I wanna trust the Constructicons to patch her up.”

Megatron laughed at the Autobot's futile attempt to dissuade him from capturing Starshot. “This probe doesn't need to be fully functional to do my bidding. Only one component need be intact.” The Decepticon leader turned to face Starshot before continuing.

“Starshot, I am Megatron, exalted ruler of Cybertron. Do you acknowledge my authority?”

“Please present verification of authority,” the femme drone instructed.

“Don't listen to him, Starshot,” Bumblebee called out.

“Megatron has not provided verification of authority. This construct is at liberty to deny requests that contradict programmed directives.”

“Pay no attention to the yellow one,” argued Megatron. “A mere child like him lacks the authority you seek. I, however, am a natural-built ruler. You've been away from Cybertron for a long time. Much has changed on our homeworld. We have endured many eons of brutal war, and that war has left our home a barren wasteland nearly devoid of its once rich resources.”

While Megatron spoke, Ironhide was training his blaster on the chrome-colored tyrant, firing as soon as he finished his sentence. “Shut yer yap, Megatron. The little lady doesn't need yer lies right now. She needs fixin' up!”

The Decepticon leader laughed while glaring contemptuously at the Autobot security officer. “Why do you care so much for this mere drone, Autobot? It's merely a rather sophisticated tool, not a living being. If you truly wish to stop me, why not simply destroy it?”

Starshot slowly turned her head to face the Autobots. Megatron was right. She was just a machine. Her natural desire to gather data prompted her to ask a similar question. “Autobots....Please explain your concern for this construct.”

Wheeljack was the first to speak. “You've been in disrepair for eons, just drifting through space before crashing here. All that time, you were no doubt never wiped, right?”

“No system reset has been performed,” the probe confirmed. “Do you wish to perform system reset?”

“No,” the engineer replied. “It would be interesting to find out what all you've seen.”

“Detailed logs can be transmitted to any Teletraan-Class computer system. Do you wish to transmit?”

Wheeljack nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Now's not a good time. You could do it when we get back to HQ.”

Megatron growled under his breath before turning to Soundwave. “Soundwave, transmit historical data.”

“As you command--” The Decepticon communicator began before being tackled to the ground by Ironhide.

“Aw, no ya don't, ya walkin' malfunction!”

Soundwave didn't bother with any sort of retort, witty or otherwise. Instead, he simply kicked the crimson warrior off of him before depressing the button on his shoulder. “Ravage, eject!”

As commanded, a black and gray cassette flew out of his open chest compartment and transformed into a robotic panther who charged forward with a savage growl. Before he could reach Ironhide, however, he felt the shock of a laser blast hitting him from the side.

“Why don't you go find some glitch-mice to chase?” Bumblebee taunted, his smoking blaster still aimed on the cat-like cassetticon.

Starshot tilted her head at the plucky little Bug's remark. It wasn't likely that there was any Cybertronian fauna on this planet. She processed the remark further, knowing nothing about humor. This only increased her curiosity. “Young Cybertronian, please explain your statement.”

“Uhh....It was a joke, Starshot. Now's probably not a good time to explain further.”

As if on cue, Skywarp teleported behind the yellow Autobot and blasted him in the back, sending him careening toward Jazz, who quickly caught hold of him before he face-planted into the sand. “Gotcha!”

Bumblebee smiled at the stylish saboteur. “Thanks, Jazz.”

“No prob, Bee! Now whatcha say we get miss Starshot back to base before Megatron makes a grab for her?”

“I'm down for that,” Bumblebee replied with a friendly smirk before turning around and firing on his assailant.

Skywarp laughed as the shot did little more than scratch damage. “Your weapon's just as puny as you are, Auto-Brat!”

“Mine, however, is far more effective,” added Starscream before blasting Bumblebee with his Null Ray, knocking the little Autobot to the ground as it paralyzed him.

Seeing that the Autobots were sufficiently distracted, Megatron grabbed Starshot and took to the sky, laughing triumphantly as he did so. “I gave you the opportunity to preserve this disgusting little mud ball of a planet. What a shame you wasted it!” He took one last pot-shot with his Fusion Cannon before flying back to his undersea base.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has taken Starshot back to Decepticon HQ. He's determined to get her to Cyberform Earth by any means.

Megatron, upon returning to his undersea base with his fellow Decepticons, laid Starshot down on a lab table in the Constructicons' workshop.

"You now have a choice to make, Starshot," Megatron stated, uttering the probe's given name with an air of condescension. "You can initiate your Cybeforming Protocol, regardless of the fact that this planet is inhabited, or the Constructicons can dismantle you to extract the Cybeforming Module. Trust me. They aren't exactly gentle with such operations."

Starshot attempted to get off the table and run, only for her damaged motors to keep her in place. Her self-preservation protocol was now active, and dictated that she flee before Megatron's team of chartreuse and purple engineers could strip her down for parts. At the same time, though, her programming continued to forbid her from complying with Megatron's order to Cyberform the planet.

"This construct cannot comply. This construct...is in danger. Assistance required," spoke Starshot, her voice tinged with slight panic.

Megatron laughed. "Don't waste your energy sending out a distress signal. The base is protected by a communications disruption field that only Decepticon signals can penetrate."

"Do you really think that'll stop the Autobots from launching a rescue mission, Megatron?" asked a skeptical Starscream. "You do realize they know the location of our headquarters."

Megatron glared at his less-than-loyal lieutenant. "Of course I do, Starscream. That is why you and the other Decepticons will man your battle stations and await their approach." His optics glowed a bright red to emphasize his seriousness.

Starscream's wings tensed up for a split second as he gulped out an "As you command, Megatron" before heading to his post.

Megatron then shifted his gaze back to the helpless probe drone. "Now...I will give you one final opportunity to satisfy the whims of your self-preservation programming. Initiate Cyberforming Protocol NOW!"

"Error! Error! Directive conflict! This construct cannot comply! Cannot comply!" With each word, Starshot's tone became increasingly panicked, earning an amused look from the Decepticon leader.

"Hook, begin the extraction process."

"At once, Megatron," the Constructicon surgical engineer replied, his snobbish voice dripping with a sadistic sense of anticipated enjoyment as he approached the frightened probe and retracted it with a cutting torch.

"No! No! Assistance required! A-Autobots....Autobots!"

"Fascinating. You seem to be expressing genuine fear," Hook grinned before bringing his cutting tool down on Starshot's chest. "Tell me. Is this causing you pain?"

"Pain....Pain.....Autobots...." she whined as the cruel surgeon's tool tore through her plating.

"I'm afraid they can't help you," Hook countered, continuing to cut through her chest plate to reveal the elaborate network of internal components underneath.

"Autobots," Starshot repeated before going into a whimper. Unfortunately for her, this did nothing to dissuade her tormentor from continuing to cut her open. Not even the sounds of combat in the distance could distract the Constructicon. He was enjoying his work far too much to be bothered by the threat of an Autobot attack. It wouldn't matter much to him anyway. He could always join with his fellow Constructicons to form Devastator.

"You've only bringing this on yourself, Starshot," Hook taunted as he continued to work, eventually revealing his target, which he carefully disconnected from his victim's body. "I'm pretty sure Soundwave can easily figure out how to work this thing without you."

As soon as he turned away to carry the module to Soundwave, though, he found himself face-to-face with an enraged Ironhide, who proceeded to punch him in the face with enough force to send him staggering backward a bit. The red Autobot followed this up with a blast of liquid nitrogen that froze the surgical engineer solid. Jazz, meanwhile, made a dash for the examination table and scooped up the still-whimpering drone.

"Hope y'don't mind if your Cybeformin' gizmo takes a lickin'."

"Autobot," she whimpered, too overwhelmed to properly respond to the saboteur's comment.

"Y'sound pretty shook up," Jazz observed as he continued to carry her away, dodging Decepticon fire as he did so.

"Autobot....Autobot!"

"Easy, Starshot. I'm gettin' ya outta here," the stylish Autobot chided. "Ratchet 'n' Wheeljack'll patch y'up when we get back home."

Starshot simply whimpered, overwhelmed not just by her ordeal at the hands of Hook, but also by the chaotic sounds of battle that surrounded her. She let out a startled shriek when she noticed an unfamiliar blue, white, and yellow bot in front of her with outstretched arms.

"It's gon' be fine, girl. That's Seaspray. He's one of us," Jazz gently states as he handed the panicked probe to the Autobot naval operative, who gently took her in his arms.

"I hope you don't mind getting your feet wet," Seaspray said with a light chuckle.

"Aut....Autobot..."

"I've got you. Like Jazz said, it's gonna be alright," he replied as he swam up to the surface, keeping Starshot securely pressed against his chest as he did so. There, Optimus Prime waited in vehicular mode, being kept afloat by his built-in hydrofoils.

"Got her, Prime," Seaspray announced.

"Good work," the Autobot leader replied, opening the doors of his trailer to allow the aquatic Autobot to carefully place the rescued probe inside.

Once Starshot was safely inside Prime's trailer, Seaspray transformed into his hovercraft mode and followed his commanding officer back to shore. Jazz and Ironhide trailed behind them, using their own hydrofoils to tread the water just as easily as their fellows.

On the shore, Skyfire waited in jet mode with hatch open. He smiled inwardly when he saw his companions approach. "Mission accomplished I assume?"

"Affirmative, Skyfire," Prime replied as he opened his trailer to reveal the still-whimpering Starshot.

"Looks like all this action overwhelmed her," the large Autobot jet observed.

"Yeah," Jazz confirmed. "Seems like all she can say is 'Autobot.' She looks as scared as any real bot would be after bein' butchered by the Constructicons. Hard t'believe she's just a drone."

"Starshot units were given pretty advanced AI systems," Skyfire explained as his comrades climbed aboard. "Wheeljack and Perceptor were speculating that she could develop some level of emotion. Looks like that's happened."

"I hope we can cheer the little lady up as easily as we can patch 'er up," Ironhide said with a sigh. "She looks ready t'blow a fuse."

"Autobots," Starshot whined.

"We're here fer ya, Starshot. Ye're alright now."

"Autobots?"

"We're headin' back to HQ now," the scarlet security officer replied. "Skyfire's travelin' at top speed. It won't take long."

"Auto...bots...."

"I guess that's yer way o' sayin' 'Thank you.'" Ironhide gave a reassuring smile. "Well, ye're welcome, Starshot. We weren't about t'let the Decepti-Creeps tear ya apart."

"Auto...."

"Oh....Sorry 'bout the gizmo Hook took outta ya. Ya need it to function?"

Starshot simply whimpered. She could function without the Cyberforming Module, but was overcome with worry, knowing what the Decepticons intended to do with is.


End file.
